Sueño
by Al-an94
Summary: Sin saber a donde ir, solo tenia dos opciones morir por mi cuenta o que me mataran, apesar de todo el miedo solo sabia que ella estaria a mi lado.


**Bueno esta es mi primer historia espero y les agrade**

**Los personajes no me pertencen a mi, sino a Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba de nuevo ahí.

Era el mismo edificio viejo de color azul, se caía en pedazos pero era a lo que llamaba "hogar".

Entre por la puerta de la cual salían y entraban mis vecinos, aquellos que todavía eran extraños para mí a pesar de que ya llevaba tiempo en ese lugar, lo cual añado que no sabía cuánto tiempo era desde que viví ahí.

Entre y vi las escaleras de madera ya de por si destrozadas junto a elevador, después de debatir un buen rato -cosa que no servía de nada ya que siempre hacia lo mismo- decidí ir por el elevador, aquel aparato de cuatro paredes de metal me daba claustrofobia pero aun así seguía utilizándolo. El viaje fue lento al igual que todos los días -simplemente después de la escuela todo el resto del día se me iba lento sin mis amigos- pero como siempre al llegar al penúltimo piso donde vivía un escalofrió me recorrió mi espalda, dándome un aviso de que algo malo pasaría pero, -maldita rutina- siempre lo ignoraba y caminaba por el pasillo lleno de puertas de mis "vecinos", llegaba a mi casa tocando la puerta, -una "bonita" puerta de madera de color naranja, la cual al igual que todo el edificio estaba vieja y se caía en pedazos- entre y salude al aire ya que nunca había nadie en casa, mis padres "trabajando" -se iban a drogar con el dinero que encontraban en mi cuarto el cual eran mis ahorros- Kevin estaba "estudiando" -metido en líos por pedir prestado algunos mafiosos o con algunas putas- y mi pequeña Karen en casa de una amiga.-lo cual era mejor que estar en este lugar todo el día sola- Decidí pasar de largo por la cocina como siempre, e ir a mi habitación tal vez vería alguna revista y me divertiría un rato -igual que todas la tardes- pero alguien toco a la puerta haciendo que diera un largo suspiro, tal vez sería un cobrador o alguien enojado con mi padres. Camine a la entrada para abrir la puerta y al tocar la perilla el mismo escalofrió pero más fuerte recorrió ahora todo mi cuerpo, -ignorándolo como siempre- abrí la puerta y note que no había nadie, ladee la cabeza buscando quien toco para ver por las escaleras -las cuales estaban junto a mi casa, ironías de la vida ya que el elevador estaba del otro lado del pasillo- a alguien subiendo con una escopeta, si una escopeta. Mi ojos se abrieron como platos y salí de mi casa corriendo en busca de ayuda, la persona -demente- que venía con la escopeta seguía subiendo mientras cargaba el arma, comenzó a tocar las puertas de mis vecinos con fuerza pero nadie abría, -no sé si era porque no me escuchaban o simplemente me ignoraban- corrí por el pasillo -el cual se me hacia mas lago que de costumbre- y vi una puerta semiabierta, fui hacia ella y la abrí de golpe para encontrarme con un cuerpo lleno de sangre, como si alguien le hubiera disparado. En mi rostro se formo una expresión de susto, pánico, y varias cosas más.

A pesar de mi miedo mis piernas no se movían y sentí como era observado por esos ojos sin vida, mi miedo aumento cuando escuche unos pasos al final del corredor y voltee a ver, cruzando mi mirada con aquella persona, me quede un rato hipnotizado con esos ojos de color negro, un intenso negro igual a los de "ella". El hombre -si, era hombre a pesar de tener unas facciones finas como las de una mujer era hombre- camino lentamente hacia mí, su paso lento daba más miedo que si viniera rápido ya que es como si estuviera pasando por su mente como me asesinaría.

Mis piernas -al fin de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos- reaccionaron y comencé a correr abriendo puerta tras puerta -algo que se me hacia raro ya que todas estaban abiertas- haciendo que me espantara y reprimiera mis ganas de vomitar al ver gente muerta, cada una de diferente y horrible forma, niños y adultos, hombres y mujeres...todos muertos y despedazados. Mi respiración se volvió agitada -a quien no si vomitas y corres- y volteé a ver a mi perseguidor, el cual venia con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios como si disfrutara esto. Di un jadeo y hasta el final del pasillo encontrándome -para mi suerte o desgracia- con el elevador y una puerta azul, en mi rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa y presione el botón del elevador -el cual tardaba en llegar- la mirada se posos en los números del piso donde venia el cubo metálico el cual marcaba 12 con sus números rojos, solté una risa histérica y nerviosa al ver que no avanzaba -pero el que si lo hacía era el demente que estaba a unos cuantos metros pateando los cadáveres de mis vecinos-.

Deje el elevador y me di la vuelta abriendo de golpe la puerta y entrando, cerrándola tras de mí para que segundos después escuchara un disparo. Temblé y observe la habitación tratando de encontrar un escondite pero me llamo mucho la atención que mi escondite fuera la habitación de un adolescente -un cuarto común con una cama, un mueble para su ropa, televisión y estantes de libros- sude en frio al no encontrar escondite así que fui al ropero y entre -tal vez encontraría Narnia- al entrar y recargarme contra una de las paredes del mueble -vaya ironía- sentí que caía hacia atrás y como mi espalda de estrellaba contra el piso, cerré los ojos con el golpe abriéndolos en seguida observando el lugar, ahora un cuarto vacio lleno de cajas -como si alguien se mudara ahí- las ventana estaban tapadas con lona y solo una tenia madera. Mis "esperanzas" de seguir vivo se desvanecieron tan pronto como aparecieron al escuchar como golpeaban con fuerza la puerta, me levante y un disparo atravesó la puerta rozando mi mejilla haciendo que sangrara con lentitud, me desespere y fui a la ventana con madera y comencé a destaparla con rapidez viendo el sol las brillante que nunca, otro disparo atravesó la puerta de nuevo.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, y no era de felicidad, era de miedo al ver por la ventana los quince pisos que había de donde estaba hasta el piso. Ahora mi "muerte" estaba segura, pero yo podía decidir si hacerlo en manos de un maldito demente o lanzarme desde la ventana y romperme el cráneo. Un tercer disparo interrumpió mis pensamientos y decidí -más bien ni lo pensé- lanzarme por la ventana, toda mi vida -o la mierda de vida que tuve- cruzo enfrente de mis ojos, mi familia, mis amigos, las aventuras que tuve. Todo pasó con rapidez y sonreí, al parecer mi vida no había sido tan mala.

Cerré los ojos y recibí un golpe en el cráneo sentí el crujir del mismo y de un brazo, tal vez una pierna no lo sé ni importa solo quería morir de una vez. Una mano se poso en mi mejilla era fría y a la vez cálida, un calor muy familiar, intente y abrí los ojos lentamente topándome con "ella".

+Kenny...+ hablo con su dulce voz sonriendo mostrando su cara bajo esa capucha negra +tranquilo...ya pasara, solo despierta...+

¿Despertar? De que hablaba, no entendí muy bien esas palabras y volví a cerrar los ojos. Y mi respiración se volvió lenta poco a poco

+sabes que esto es un sueño, ¿verdad Kenneth?+

Sonreí con la poca fuerza que tenia aun, así que era un sueño...espera, un sueño.

+e...so e...s fan...tasti...co...+ respondí y todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos y divise el pálido techo de mi cuarto, sonríe comencé a reír.

+todo fue un sueño...+ me levante de la cama y escuche que algo caí al piso baje la mirada y mis ojos se abrieron von terror y sorpresa. Era una bala. Di un grito ahogado y me desmaye.

Ya han pasado más de tres meses y aun sigo teniendo ese sueño, ese horrible sueño, jamás me salvo pero se que "ella" estará conmigo, aunque siempre sufro con cada muerte, "ella" será la única que alivie mi sufrimiento. Mi preciada muerte.


End file.
